Pinefrost's Saga
by turquoiselynx
Summary: In this AU, Pinepaw grows up to find the truth behind his birth and his rightful Clan. The headstrong tom finds his way to ThunderClan with his BloodClan friends and there, his life starts with prospect of a mate, friends and a good mentor. But would he ever be free from the hunters of his former Clan, BloodClan?
1. Prologue 1: The Very Start

Prologue 1: The Very Start

Tufts of shredded fur flew everywhere. Claws tore into flesh and teeth ripped at throats. The pained screeches and screams filled with agony echoed the once peaceful camp that now drenched with sticky, scarlet fluids. Crimson liquid glistened on the nearby brambles. Scarlet droplets sprayed on the battleground. Both sides were fighting for life, one to defend, one to conquer. It was war.

Two cats were writhing on the ground not far away from the nursery, wrestling and grappling with each other in sheer viciousness. Claws greedily raked bellies with little mercy and the two she-cats' eyes, amber and gold, were locked in sheer hatred. Battle cries escaped from their clenched mouths.

Then quite suddenly a paw flashed- then the agonized scream erupted from one's mouth. The winner gave one last, harsh scratch on the injured she-cat's cheek, drawing yet another spray of blood. Golden fur mingled with crimson.

"Loser." The dark-colored cat sneered, giving a despising look at her opponent.

But the injured she-cat did not hear, for she was too gravely wounded. The multi-colored warrior struggled on the camp ground.

"Chaotic! Find another victim!" A very muscular, aggressive, black tom snapped at her before returning to his own battle, choking a chestnut-colored warrior with his large paws. The crushed warrior flailed his paws in a desperate scrabble, his golden eyes threatening bulging under the pressure.

The dark-colored she-cat gave a disdainful sniff at the black tom before racing off to find yet another victim for her claws.

A very dark black-gray tom staggered, fresh scars and blood from both himself and his enemy on his nose. His yellow eyes widened in shock when he saw the helpless she-cat. His entire body – from ear to tail – trembled as if in electric shock.

"T-Tabbysong! N-No!"

It seemed as if a black gorge had opened inside his heart. No! The tom leaned over and his belly churned at the she-cat's terrible wound. Her left eye was now nothing but a deep mar, pulsing endless dark blood from the hole. Terror clenched his belly and the ThunderClan tom felt rigid. A snow-white tom paused near the pair.

The graying tom let out a hiss. "Move aside, Blitzstripe. I'll check her over."

The medicine cat bent over the unconscious she-cat.

Would she live? The dreaded question lingered at the tip of his tongue, but Blitzstripe dared not to ask. If-if-Tabbysong- No! A horrendous fear threatened to drown him in swamp of despair. No! It could never be!

"T-Tabbysong-"

The old white tom gave another hiss, his yellow eyes not looking up from his new patient. "Go find another opponent, Blitzstripe. You're no use here."

"I-"

"WHEET!"

Tails were raised. Ears were pricked. It was the famous and feared whistling of Copper, the leader of the conquerers, BloodClan.

"BloodClan! Retreat!" Cinna, his ice-hearted deputy, had the sensitivity enough to use her vocal cords to alert her Clanmates.

Dismay rippled among the BloodClans, but no one dared to utter a word of protest. The leader's words was law and that was how BloodClan lived. The eyes of the muscular tom earlier glinted with malice and eagerness.

"What is it, Shaders?" Chaotic grunted, taking her time to flick gore and blood off her sharp, thin claws.

The deeply amused tom flicked his tail. "Don't you see? Don't you love the smell?"

What? But the BloodClan she-cat lifted her nose and sniffed in the air anyway, keeping one eye on her Clanmate. There was nothing except the usual scent of fear-scent, blood, dead bodies and smoke. Smoke? The she-cat's eyes widened and searched for the tom in front of her to confirm. Shaders' s grin widened, the corner of his lips curling to reveal his much blackened canine teeth.

"We've brought the fire."


	2. Prologue 2: An Usurp Queen

**Don't worry, man. ThunderClan isn't about to disappear yet!**

Prologue 2: An Usurp Queen

The last of what had been once furious, enraging flames that had licked up the sturdy brambles of the secure dens and burnt the fur of the unfortunate warriors died down. Endless, defeated gray smoke dispersed in the air, spreading a choking, smoke-filled scent to the clearing of ThunderClan camp.

Chestnut slumped on the clearing, his chestnut-colored pelt stained with dark, dried blood knots and the black and gray ashes from today's fire. The tired warrior's tongue lolled out from the side of his mouth like a dog and weariness threatened to put him to sleep. But not now. The very tired tom managed to lift his aching head with great effort and looked across the clearing.

It was drenched in mixture of ashes, remnants of burnt brambles and bodies of the deceased. And many cats were injured. Now many warriors had new, deep scars that would remind them forever of this fiery battle. Chestnut suspected apprentices would never complain of not being able to participate in battles again. This had been no honorable Clan battle. This had almost been a massacre. If Copper, the hated BloodClan leader, had not changed his mind... Chestnut shuddered as he trudged towards the nursery.

A very battered, scarred she-cat looked up near the entrance of the nursery, or rather, what had been the entrance of the nursery before, for many dens were now just the ashes that were being swept in the soothing breeze. This had been the nursery he had grown in. Chestnut's heart ached.

"We're all fine," Flickerflame murmured.

But that was not true. There was sick horror in his mate's eyes. Chestnut swallowed. Yes, he knew. He knew deaths occurred in battles. And in some cases, he knew it could be happen to kits.

"Pinekit is still alive." Flickerflame swallowed.

Any cat would say her namesake fitted her right now. The brown-striped she-cat looked like a weak spark of flame slowly dying from the wind. The crispy she-cat hung her head, tears threatening to fall. Why was she still alive? Her heart had been wrenched and gutted and yet...here she was, still flesh and fur.

"I'll bury Frostkit," Chestnut said softly, "It's all right."

Frostkit. His lovely daughter. Agony dripped from his fur like raindrops. But the Clan. ThunderClan needed to revive. Chestnut lifted his head. His Clan was so broken. Blitzstripe lay clawing through the ashes for any survived herbs that could save Tabbysong's life. A pitiful small pile of ragged, torn and ash-covered leaves lay next to him, stirring in the soft breeze. Whitefrost was tending Tabbysong. Would ThunderClan lose another of their ranks tonight? Chestnut looked back to his mate. They would survive. As they always have. They had to.

"I'll go catch some fresh-kill," he said.

He was glad that it was green-leaf yet. The sorrowful, gray camp showed no signs of any life or fresh green color that could lift any cats' spirit, but BloodClan was gone now.

"Okay," Flickerflame said, curling around Pinekit.

Flickerflame's eyes blurred. Chestnut was gone now. Now she could grieve in peace. She wouldn't want her mate to be...broken by her state of mind. Her kit. Frostkit. Frostkit was dead. A sharp sob racked her entire body. Pinekit, suddenly dispatched from the source of milk, gave a small mewl of protest. Flickerflame closed her eyes. Why couldn't she have protected her better? That murderer...Shaders! She'd get him. Flickerflame sobbed. A gentle paw touched her shoulder.

"Stargaze." The queen croaked. There was so much to say. Yet she said nothing.

Stargaze stayed silent, gazing at the despairing she-cat with her blind eyes. The small scrap of Frostkit almost looked peaceful. Almost looked...alive. Then why wasn't she getting up? Why wasn't she calling out 'Stargaze!' and boasting about her hunting crouch? Stargaze felt hesitant to touch the body. So she didn't. Wolfkit poked his head behind Stargaze, his mother.

"Hey, Frostkit!" Wolfkit bounded over to...what had once been Frostkit.

"Wolfkit!" Stargaze said sharply more than she had intended to be.

But the battle had left her tired and she was in no mood for foolishness.

"Be with your sisters. Now!"

The gray pelted kit recoiled as if struck and retreated, his blue eyes downcast and teary. His tail curled between his hindquarters like a beaten wolf.

"O-Okay..."

Invisible claws raked Flikcerflame's heart. The flowing blood was like fresh acid. The queen hung her head. All of a sudden, pawsteps thudded on the ground. All the cats tensed. Warriors, queens, kits and apprentices alike all looked up, tiredness yet sharp caution in their eyes. The vibration of the paws could be felt through the ground like a small earthquake. A patrol of cats burst into the camp with Graystorm in the lead.

"Graystorm!"

Snarltooth called from near the shadows of High Rock, his yellow eyes sharp and filled with cold authority. The black cat was in no good mood.

"What is it?"

An ominous tension rose in the camp. The gray warrior dipped his head.

"We've found a rogue lingering near the Tallpines."

"It is queer," Cragridge piped up, "But she has no scent of BloodClan on her."

Mooncloud narrowed her eyes and side-stepped to let the rogue into the view of the whole Clan. A snowy-white rogue made her appearance, her frost-colored eyes darting from left to right. In her mouth was a ragged, sand-colored she-kit.

"And who may you be?" Snarltooth snarled, revealing his sharp fangs.

He was no welcoming, friendly deputy, especially in the absence of Caststar.

"Where is Caststar?" Graystorm asked.

Politeness edged his mew, but there was also cautioned fear veiled in his voice. Snarltooth would be a feared leader indeed.

"Hunting," Snarltooth growled.

Growling seemed to be a habit he couldn't shake off. Perhaps that was the reason for his decreasing popularity with she-cats.

"Well?"

The snowy-white rogue hesitated, fear apparent in her eyes. She dropped the she-kit to the ground gently.

"I-I was a prisoner of BloodClan. But today, many warriors had gone on the battle and I took a chance and stole this kit. I-I want to join a proper Clan that follows the warrior code."

"A pair of paws would be welcome," Grayrose murmured bitterly.

The elder looked more bony and grayed tonight. She had taken one step closer to StarClan. Fresh blood still traced the line of her hindquarters. Curiosity flashed in Lemonswipe's eyes.

"Never know," Lemonswipe, a warrior, whispered into one of Grayrose's nicked ears, "How do we trust her though?"

Grayrose dealt a heavy swipe in Lemonswipe's direction. The black-furred warrior barely managed to dodge the spiteful attack.

"Just listen, will yo-"

"STOLEN A BLOODCLAN KIT?"

The whole camp jumped at Snarltooth's voice. Even Flickerflame had snapped out of the trance at the deputy's snarling voice.

"THAT COULD ENDANGER THE ENTIRE CLAN AGAIN!"

Graystorm blinked and nodded in a serious manner. "That could be true.."

Snarltooth rose and tore across the clearing. Mooncloud gave a yip of startled fear and dove out of his way. The black tom menacingly towered over the snowy-white rogue.

"And what is your name?"

"K-Kristie." The rogue cowered under his furious gaze. Fire flared from Snarltooth's eyes.

"Out of here. NOW!"

"Wait!" Something stirred in Flickerflame's eyes. Perhaps she was too tired, her brain to fuddled and muddled to think properly. But the brown tabby stood up anyway. Poor Pinekit lost his milk again. Stargaze glanced at her friend in amazement, unable to grasp why her friend had stood up.

"At least let the kit stay! She'll be raised as a BloodClan warrior if she goes back!" Flickerflame called out.

Snarltooth spat and lashed his tail. "Perhaps you have forgotten WHO is the deputy here. The rogue and the kits goes. Go back to BloodClan. You are forbidden to come to ThunderClan territory. Should you be seen again, you will be killed at sight."

The dirty white rogue cowered, her gaze streaked with tears and slow dread. "P-please. I-I-"

But little sympathy could be found from a Clan of battered cats. Hostility flashed from many warriors. Their fur bristled like sharp thorns and their claws still had traces of blood from the recent war.

"That's not fair, Snarltooth!" Flickerflame spat, "I've just lost Frostkit. I can do with another."

As Wolfkit gazed curiously at the dead body of Frostkit, Snarltooth unleashed another one of his hot temper.

"Oh, really? Take in a kit with BloodClan blood?" Snarltooth spat, "It's obvious that you're not going to obey my orders, Flickerflame. If you're so sympathetic, you can go with what-was-your-name? Oh yes, Kristie, a kittypet name."

Flickerflame stood defiantly. "Fine. That's what I'll do."

"Wait, what?" Lemonswipe gasped.

Grayrose gave a low growl. "Quiet, Lemonswipe."

Caution flashed in her gaze.

"Flickerflame! Snarltooth! You've gone too far!" Stargaze cried out in visible shock, "What about Chestnu-"

Graystorm shook his head to his kin. Stargaze swallowed her words. Snarltooth stood menacingly in the middle of the camp. At times like this, they needed a deputy like Snarltooth. And defying him... Suddenly, Flickerflame tore across the clearing furiously and snatched up Pinekit none-too-gently.

"I'm not going to turn away a kit," Flickerflame hissed, blinded by mad grief and sorrow.

She desperately needed a medicine cat's attention, but Whitefrost didn't look up from Tabbysong.

"Let's go, Kristie," Flickerflame spat, glaring at her Clanmates with spite and distress.

Just like that, Flickerflame left her home, her mate, her kin...everything she had and everything that meant to her so dearly. Flickerflame's eyes were those of defiance. It didn't even show a hint of grief, desolation or mourning. Stargaze stared at her friend despondently and great dejected astonishment.

"The world is falling apart..." She croaked.

"Flickerflame will come back. You know she will," Cragridge murmured to his mate.

And Flickerflame would have. If she only hadn't been in an accident.

**This chapter was written a bit hurriedly. Don't worry. I'll fix the mistakes and everything. For now, let's go to Chapter 1(if it is there)!**


	3. Chapter 1: A Prisoner Among Our Rank

**Mild swear words because this is BloodClan. I've toned it down a lot. It's all part of literature, guys.**

**Yes, Snarltooth can be a badass sometimes, but he's definitely leader material when he's not stressed out.**

Chapter 1: A Prisoner Among Our Rank

Pine seriously hated his life. Because life in desert sucked. Oh yeah, life in desert MEGA-sucked if you're living in a Clan called BloodClan. Oh, live with it, Pine, he told himself. He stared at the endless sand dunes that stretched before his amber eyes. Stinging sand particles tugged at his fur. It would take ages to wash them out. If he did find an oasis, that is. The senior warriors said that beyond the desert was a Twolegplace. And beyond that...a safe sanctuary filled with lush forest, abundant preys and enough prisoners to torture. He didn't believe a word of it.

"Hey, Pine! Catch!"

A prickly, scaly thing hit the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Pine complained and flung the thing away. It was a live desert lizard with its prickly spines and ugly features. "What was that for?"

An evil laughter erupted from a pretty golden she-cat.

"Honestly, Pine! You're hopeless!" The she-cat named Gore(a gruesome name) giggled like a mad witch before racing after the desert lizard. The soon-to-be-fresh-kill was desperately scurrying away in its last attempt in struggle. Her paw flashed and blood glistened on her thin, razor-like claws.

"Fresh-kill!" Gore picked up the freshly-killed lizard proudly in her mouth.

"That would go to the queens." A deep voice rumbled from behind Gore.

Pine shut his eyes. It was his dumb mentor. Yes, even BloodClan has mentor-apprentice system. Surprised, weren't you?

"Queens?" Gore said in dismay, her face turning into a nasty frown, "But I caught it!"

"If you haven't realized, Gore," Shaders said, a vile tone of sarcasm deep in his voice, "Copper has ordered us to take care of the kits."

"Not the queen though," Gore said defiantly.

"You can go argue with Copper or Cinna if you want," Shaders said in a repulsive manner, "And have your throat ripped."

"I'm no prisoner, no thanks," Gore said coolly.

A sand-colored apprentice dashed towards them. "Hey, guys! Did you hear? There's a new priso-"

The she-cat stopped abruptly before Shaders, her mouth hanging open like she wanted to swallow flies.

"Hey, Shine," Pine greeted his sister wearily, "What news?"

"The new prisoner?" Shaders snorted in contempt. "Yes, there's a new prisoner moving up our rank. Apparently, one of the guards think he's loyal and brutal enough."

"His name's Pitch," Shine added cautiously, "And he's former ThunderClan."

"ThunderClan?" Pine snorted, "I've heard of that fairy tales plenty of times before."

"His name was Blackwing before Pitch," Shine went on, "But Copper changed his name!"

"Fuck, I missed the ceremony," Shaders swore heavily, "Gotta go, losers."

The black tom padded away.

"And," Shine whispered in a low voice, "I told you he had a thing for Chaotic."

"Both of them would love you rip you into lizard bones if they hear that," Gore sneered, "You and your ideas, Shine."

"Shut. Up."

Pine shook his head. "Guys, stop it...all right?"

All this boiling heat was killing him. He felt light-headed and a bit dizzy.

"You're no fun, Pine," Gore snorted, "You're always so mopey and being a dork."

"Pine's not a dork!" Shine leapt to her brother's defense.

Pine went back to ignoring them when a figure approached them. The heat from the sand was making his eyes a bit blurry, so the dark brown tabby squinted his amber eyes to look at the newcomer.

"Yeah, it's that guy!" Shine fervently whispered, "Blackwing! I mean, Pitch!"

The black and white tom was padding towards them. Sand particles was covered him from head to tail.

"Nice fashion." Gore gave her kind greeting as always.

"Thanks." The tom winked.

A bit of interest aroused in Pine. "Hi." His word came out more tired than he intended.

"Hi," said the tom, "All this heat, isn't it? I'm Pitch."

"Shine." Shine grinned. "And that's Go-"

"Gore and Pine, yadda yadda. Enough instruction." Gore rolled her eyes. "I heard you were a ThunderClan warrior."

Pitch grinned and gave a mocking bow with his forelegs, giving him a clown-like impression.

"I was. No longer."

There seemed to be no bitterness in his mew. Pine pricked his ears.

"But that's just a fairy tale," Pine said.

"That's not true," Pitch said, staring at a patch of blood on the sandy clearing in interest, "Blood?"

Gore shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Shaders think I should take this lizard to the queens."

"Oh, how warm-hearted of him."

Gore and Pine snorted into laughter, drawing in painful breaths of sand. The two apprentices clawed at their throats to rid the stinging sand from their nostrils. Pitch stared at them with mild interest.

"Are you apprentices?"

"Yeah!" Shine smiled. "Are you a warrior?"

"Yeah," Pitch said, "Who are your mentors?"

"Pinepaw has Shaders, Gore has Chao-

Gore, despite her painful series of cough, still managed to let out a retort. "None of your business, prisoner."

"-tic and I have Charger!" The sand-colored apprentice entirely ignored the pretty golden tabby. "It's amazing that you are a warrior without even a mentor!"

"Oh, I did have my mentor." Pitch smiled and said no more.

There was this...strange air around the cat, thought Pine, as he pawed the sand out of his throat. Fuck, this was painful.

"What mentor?" Pine couldn't help but ask.

Shine threw a surprised look at her brother's direction. He was no curious apprentice.

"You won't know." Pitch shrugged. "But his name was Caststar."

"Uh...that weak, dumb, sorry excuse for a leader in the senior warriors' tale?" Gore said increduously.

"Apparently." Pitch nodded. "I was that dumb leader's apprentice. Oh, enough talk, apprentices."

The black and white tom began to pad away. Gore and Shine were back to arguing and chatting. Pine turned to join their chat again, but not before flashing a curious glance to his back. His gaze was greeted by black, hard eyes. Then the moment was broken and Pitch padded away.

**Next chapter will speed up more quickly. I hate traveling chapters, so I'll make them super short.**


End file.
